The present invention relates to an LED (light emitting diode) display, especially to an LED display with performance compatible with that of the VFD (vacuum fluorescent display) device.
There are bountiful flat panel displays available in current market. For example, the VFD (vacuum fluorescent display) is a kind of flat panel display with principle similar to CRT (cathode ray tube) but having smaller driving voltage. In this device, electrons are generated by cathode, controlled by grid and accelerated by anode of the VFD. The accelerated electrons strike a phosphor coated on the anode to generate luminescent light. The VFD is an active device and extensively used in high-end appliance and instrument.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show the exploded view and sectional view of a VFD. As shown in these figures, a VFD mainly comprises a faceplate 60, a phosphor 62, a glass substrate 63, an insulative layer 64, a plurality of anodes 65, a plurality of filaments 66, a plurality of grids 67 and a plurality of wirings 68.
The above-mentioned VFD has excellent visual effect. However, the price thereof is also high due to expensive components, cumbersome manufacture and poor yield.
Moreover, the VFD for compact textual and graphic display also has the disadvantages of short life, poor mechanical robustness, decayed brightness and high cost.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an LED display with performance compatible with that of the VFD (vacuum fluorescent display) device.
In one aspect of the present invention, the LED display comprises a reflective panel and a segment structure on the reflective panel. The segment structure includes a plurality of segments for forming digit, text, symbol and graph and decimal point for the LED display. Each segment comprises a plurality of light dots, the number and shape and factor of the light dots are not limited and can be varied according to practical requirement.
In another aspect of the present invention, the LED display can prevent the disadvantages of the VFD device such as short life, poor mechanical robustness, decayed brightness and high cost and provides advantages such as simple manufacture process, reduced materials, reduced cost, high yield and enhanced quality.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: